First Glance
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Chapter 9 up! A story of how Eomer and Lothiriel met. Sorry, really bad at summaries.
1. A chance meeting

A/N: Three weeks till the EE comes out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First on going Eomer/Lothiriel fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though I wish I did in some of the cases.

* * *

Éomer rode his horse in the place that he had always occupied, next to the king. Though it was truly he who was king, he did not trust the roads at the moment. Too many enemies were out to kill any of the new rulers of Arda, so Éomer thought to be on the safe side and not be king until he met with Imrahil in Dol Amroth. One of his trusted men was in his place, through Éomer still had the sword of the king of Rohan. 

So the party came upon the city as such, Éomer still waiting till he met his friend to reveal who he was. The streets of the city were bustling with life. There were merchants yelling out their prices, trying to be louder than the next. Their voices were carried on a sea filled breeze that came through the city. The streets did clear so the party could be let through, all looking upon the new comers. Some had never seen anyone like the ones in the party, and looked on in interest.

The street wound to the palace, glittering white in the sun. Waiting at the steps for the company, was a man and a woman. Neither, however, looked to be of the family of Dol Amroth. Their clothes were plain and they seemed to wish to fade into the shadows. The men dismounted, Éomer staying towards the back, knowing that he had said he would not reveal himself until he met with Imrahil. Yet, at this point, it was more that he still was not used to the idea that he was king of Rohan, and should then be treated as such.

"Welcome, my lords, to Dol Amroth, I am sorry to say that Imrahil and his sons were detained in Minas Tirith for a day or so and shall hopefully be returning tomorrow. The stables are this way." The man said leading the way to where the stables were. Éomer was impressed with the quality of the stables, for a place that was a sea port, it was impressive.

The woman was still waiting when they returned form the stables, not knowing what to do. "My name is Inwë, and if you need anything, I will be in the kitchens. Where you are to be saying is not ready yet, the quarters will be ready in a short while, feel free to look around or look around the city." And she curtseyed and quickly left.

Éomer turned to his men and addressed them. "Well, we have sometime here, do what you please. Since we are now in the city, I should be addressed as King. Thank you Elfhelm for being in my place for the journey." Éomer said sternly, and then turned to leave, when his men began to follow. "You do not have to follow me, do as you please, I will make it back here, and there is no need to worry." Éomer tried not to smile, thinking it strange that his men would want to follow and protect him out of battle. Finally, his men complied and Éomer had time to see the city, alone. It felt nice to just be a solider again, not having people follow him or want him to be somewhere.

Walking through the streets, Éomer felt a little more like his old self, before Théodred died, before he knew that he would be king, or was king. He came upon library, made of the same white stone as the palace, and in looking at where he had walked, not far from it.

The library was probably more for the people of the palace, or else why would it be there? It was, however, still separate form the building, so it was not entirely part of it. Éomer was curious about what was inside, that and that he wanted to escape the stares of the people on the streets.

Inside, light streamed through the front and high slights in the walls. Depicted on the walls were scenes of the sea, gulls flying or ships upon the waters. There were rows of books in shelves, though not as many as to fill the entire building. It seems to be more of an escape from the palace, rather than a place to read. Candles rested in the shadowed corners of the room, trying to help bring the light to the dark places. Then, a young woman came out of one of the shadows, bringing some more candles to help with lighting the room.

Her long dark hair was in a braid down her back. Her dress was plain, but not to suggest that she was poor or of nobility, though the way she held herself did. Éomer was taken by how she acted, even before he met her. She did not notice his presence, and was humming while she placed the candles in their places.

She then turned her head and noticed Éomer. She walked towards him, meeting his eyes on the way. Her eyes were the blue of the sea on a clear day. She seemed confident in herself, not afraid of him.

"Welcome, stranger, to this fair place." She said in a clear voice. Éomer was surprised she did not say "my lord", though was grateful she had not. "What brings one not of this city to this place?" Her eyes still held his, compelling him to speak.

"I was just wondering the city, my lady. I came in here to escape the eyes of the people on the streets." Éomer said.

"Well not many come in here during this time of day. Pray tell where do you hail from, for your accent is none that I have heard before."

"I am from Rohan. It is my first time in this city." Éomer said, not willing to admit the whole truth to a lady he did not know.

"The King of Rohan is in the city today, and will stay for awhile, you are in his party, I presume." She said, keeping her eyes locked on his. Éomer felt he could not lie, that if he did not say the truth, she would keep his gaze forever, or worse, break it.

"I am in his company, yes. He is a good man." Éomer could not help but brag about himself a little. And it was the truth that he was in the King's company, and so was she for that matter.

"Are you just saying that because he is your king or because he is a good man?"

"He is a good man, whether he were my King or a fellow solider." Éomer said, feeling the need to defend himself to her. This woman seemed to captivate him; he could not end this conversation if he wanted to.

Her eyes quickly darted away from his when they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. She seemed anxious at who it was.

"I must go," Her words were hurried and her spell over him was broken. She turned and headed back to the door she had come through, but not before Éomer could catch her.

"What is your name, my lady, for I do not know it." He wanted to force her eyes to met his, to see if the spell was not gone, that it could be cast again.

"...íriel." She said, though there might have been more before the last word, for she turned in her head while she spoke. Almost at the door, she turned and motioned for Éomer to come to her. "Meet me tomorrow morning. There are some cliffs that are secluded, they are behind this place. Be there shortly after you have breakfasted." With that she ran off, leaving Éomer alone.

He turned and saw it was a soldier of the city, the one whose footfalls had made her want to run. '_Why had Íriel run off at the sight of him?_' he wondered. His chambers were ready by the time he returned. Éomer decided it was best to wash up for the day. The sun was beginning to set as he left, and Éomer wondered if they would allow him to take his evening mean in his rooms.

* * *

Lothíriel knew she should not have missed the arrival of the party from Rohan, but she could not bring herself to go. She went to the library instead, fearing that she would be found any where else she went. She had left with out telling without telling anyone, once the party had appeared in the city. 

She had not expected one of them to come there, to see her hiding from the world. Though when he had, she could not resist the thought of him. He was tall and broad shouldered. Lothíriel had not been able to help himself with asking him the questions. '_Why did I say I would meet him?' _With her thoughts, she headed back to the palace, and to see if she could just stay in her rooms the rest of the night.

Yet, leaving was another story. Lothíriel came upon the guard that had made her need to leave, and he gave her a stern look.

"Princess Lothíriel, you should not have left, especially not without telling anyone, your father will want to have words with you when he returns." At this, Lothíriel knew she was going to be in trouble, there was no way she was going to escape her fate. Her father would end up telling her that she should have been there, and then saying she would have to have a guard with her every time she left. The only thought she could cling to was that the leaving with a guard would end soon enough.

"I know that he will want words with me, thank you. Now I am going to go back and stay in my chambers for the rest of the night."

With that Lothíriel left, leaving the guard standing there, confused with what had just happened. The only thought on Lothíriel's mind, however, was not the impeding conversation with her father, but the horse lord she was to meet tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so if you think a library is not possible, originally it was a temple, but then after a great debate, it turns out that there were no temples. Because people in Middle Earth do not entirely "pray to" the Valar. So sorry about that. 


	2. Of memories and names

**A/N**: I would have had this up sooner, its just that the site seemed to be down for the past few days.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Éomer rose the next morning with the sun. He wanted to see Íriel again, wanted to know more about her. He splashed water on his face and then dressed in a dark green tunic and tan breeches. Instead of waiting, or trying his luck at getting breakfast in the dinning hall, he went directly to the kitchens.

When he got there, he found Inwë and kindly asked for something to eat. She quickly brought him some bread and cheese, and apologized profusely for not having anything more. Éomer thanked her and decided to take the food with him, and eat it on the way to meet Íriel.

It was still early morning when he walked out and into the city. Merchants were setting up their shops and wears. None looked too closely at the man that was walking past. Éomer found the library again, and walked around to the back.

He saw her standing in the mists, looking out to the sea. The light gave the mists a golden light and the sea breeze blow her hair and mist together, making her hair seem to have the light itself in it.

His steps made her turn quickly, letting the sun flash in Éomer's eyes. She smiled and walked towards him, the mists parting as she came, her sea green dress mixing with the wisps of mist. It was a much finer dress than the one from the day before.

"You blind me with your moving and letting the sun through." Éomer said, feeling foolish about his words, even though his hands were shielding his eyes.

"Your words, stranger, do not seem to fit your rough countenance." Lothíriel said.

"In truth, I do not know where they came from." Éomer said, hearing the sea crash below them.

"You know my name, why do you not tell me yours?" Lothíriel said, hoping to know someone in the party from Rohan, so not to be without someone to talk to.

Éomer thought for a second. Should he tell her his name, no she would know he was King, and treat him as such. Or she would not want anything to do with because he was not truthful with her. So he decided on a nickname, that no one could call him but Éowyn, and he would find himself at the end of her sword if she found out another was calling him it.

"Mer, my lady, that is my name." Again, not a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Strange name. In Sindarin Mir means jewel. Both of my cousins have that element in their names." She said, moving closer to him.

"In Rohirric, it means famous or renowned. I fear that I may not live up to that, though." He had never told anyone of that, although now he had lived up to his name. But still, why had he just said that to her?

"You rode in the War, did you not?" Éomer nodded at this, "Then you were part of something great and live up to that name." She said, her eyes meeting his and offering a reassuring glance.

"Then I shall trust you on your words Íriel." Éomer said.

Lothíriel was about to protest about her name, until she remembered who he was and thought that that name would do until she had to formally greet him this afternoon, as soon as her father came home.

"What were you going to say?" Éomer asked, wondering if he had said something wrong and searching her eyes for any sign of that.

"No, nothing. It's just that the sound of the sea is distracting at the moment." Lothíriel said, thinking quickly of an excuse.

"I have actually never seen the sea, thought it is so close at the moment." At this, Lothíriel grabbed his hand and led him over to the cliff. Below stretched the sea, sun gleaming off of it as it rose. Spray washed over them as the waves hit below. They stood there awhile, taking in what was around them. Éomer looked over to Lothíriel and saw she had her eyes closed, and then she opened them and focused on his.

"It's so nice here, and no one ever comes and disturbs the place." She said.

"How did you happen upon it?"

"I was playing when I was younger, and running from my brothers. I ran and found this site. They were worried when they could not find me. I came back home after about an hour to find them in with my father, being yelled at for losing me. I did not receive any punishment, and even said that they had done nothing wrong." She laughed softly at the memory. "None of us actually were punished; we Weasley ended up like that, none of us getting punished."

"I have a younger sister, and we would always make trouble when we were younger. Though I was told to set a better example for her." Éomer said.

They stood there, both looking out to the sea and lost in memories of time past, when the sound of a horn drifted through the air. Lothíriel was brought back to reality at the sound. Éomer also heard the sound, and swore under his breath, not wanting to leave her.

"I must go," Lothíriel was the first to react to the sound. Without waiting for a response, she ran away, back to the palace to await her father's and brother's return.

Éomer was left standing again, as he had before. Then he took off himself, running through the streets to get back and meet his friend as he returned home.

The two did not see each other returning to the same place, for Lothíriel went in through the back. She rushed to her rooms, to make herself look presentable for everyone, running a brush through her hair to get raid of the tangles the wind had left there. There was no time to put it up. After making sure she looked all right, she ran down to the entrance, to wait for her father.

Inwë was there already there, and giving Lothíriel a look that Lothíriel just smiled at.

"You are going to have to meet the party from Rohan now, my lady." Inwë said.

"I just did not feel like talking to all of them yesterday. Thank you for greeting them." Lothíriel said, still with a smile on her face. Then she fixed her eyes on the entrance to the palace, looking for any signs of her father.

Éomer ran up to the gate, only to see his men waiting there for him. They stood there, waiting for Imrahil to ride up, none asking Éomer where he had been.

* * *

**A/N**: I suggest you all go see _Finding Neverland_. Its very good and it made me cry, the last movie I saw that made me cry was _Return of the King_. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and there is a website that I found that does give the meaning of Mer in Rohirric to mean what I said. Here it is: If you can't see it, search google for "Elboron", and click on the first site that shows up as People of Gondor, and then find Eomer. He's under the people of Rohan.

Reponses:

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Well, there is more. Hope you like and thanks for the review!

**mrsblonde1503**: Thanks for the review! I should look into the library in Minas Tirith, thanks for saying it worked!

**Eokat**: Thanks for the review!

**lady scribe of avendell**: Thanks for the review! And I hope you like my characterization of Lothiriel.

**Evanescent Dawn**: Yes, you know where I live, big deal. Sorry, thanks for the threatening review! And on this chapter you didn't get to read it before hand.


	3. A Proper Meeting

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took long. You can thank my AP government teacher for this update, since I wrote the entire thing in his class. After I post, off to watch "The Price of Milk" staring Karl Urban!

**Dedication**: To **Queen Arwen**, thought she has yet to read this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, Tolkien does.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Imrahil rode through the streets with his sons and guards, smiling and waving at people as he passed. He hoped that Éomer had arrived with no trouble along the way. There had been some problems with the rebuilding of Minas Tirith and Elessar had called on Imrahil to help with the negotiations. His sons had come because they had said that they wished to see the city again, even if it had just been revenged by war.

They came to the gates of the palace and there stood Éomer and his men. Imrahil and his sons dismounted and walked over to them.

"Greeting, Éomer King." Imrahil said and they shook hands and clapped each other on the back. "These are my sons: Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos." Each nodded in turn. Éomer greeted each in turn and introduced his men. Stable hands came to get the horses.

They began to walk up to the front of the palace. "I trust you have already met my daughter." Imrahil said.

"No, actually I have yet to meet the lady." Éomer said.

"You should have, she was to meet you when your party arrived." Imrahil said, puzzled. "She sometimes does not do what she should; I will have a talk with her." He said with a sigh. Éomer slightly smiled at this, wondering what she was like. As they walked up to the entrance to the palace and one of the people standing there moved into the shadows.

Lothíriel still wasn't sure about meeting the party, but she could not leave now. It was now or never to leave one last time, but if she left her father would be even more furious with her. And she knew someone now, she wouldn't be alone.

Then, she saw the man walking with her father. She knew him. _But why is Mer walking up with my father?_ She thought. _He is only a soldier._ She stood her ground, wondering why he was there.

Imrahil walked up with Éomer and saw Inwë standing there, and Lothíriel in the shadows. "Éomer, I believe you have met Inwë, if Lothíriel was not here to greet you." He motioned for Lothíriel to step forward. "Éomer, I would like you to meet Lothíriel." She stepped forward and had to stop herself from starring and remind herself to remain composed. She curtsied slightly and mumbled "my lord". _He is the King_. _Why would he not tell me so?_ She thought. She could not bring herself to meet his eyes, she could not believe that he would not tell her something like that, let alone lie about his name.

Éomer starred back at her, though his face hid it better than hers. _Loth_íriel, she was the princess. Why hadn't she corrected him? Then he thought that _he_ had not been entirely truthful with her. So she was not the only one who had not said everything. He murmured "my lady" with a slight bow of the head.

Imrahil looked at the two and wondered at their reactions. "I am famished from the journey. Éomer would you kindly join me for an early lunch?" Imrahil asked.

"That would be fine. In truth, I had an early breakfast and am beginning to feel hungry myself." Éomer said, finally turning away from Lothíriel and addressing Imrahil.

Lothíriel began to sink away, feeling hurt someone who she didn't even know had lied to her. She knew that they had just met, but why would he lie to her like that? There was a reason, she realized, but that he was King at the moment didn't seem to hit her fully at that point. She wanted to leave, but then her father caught her eye and gave her a warning look. She held her ground, not looking at Éomer.

"I'm sure that Lothíriel would kindly join us as well." Imrahil said, looking pointy at her.

"I would be glad to." Lothíriel said.

"Good, I shall go wash up and then we shall eat." Imrahil said smiling at them. As he left, Éomer turned to tell his men that they could go and enjoy their day. They left, some to the city and others back to the palace. Inwë excused herself, for she had to go to the kitchens and make sure that there would be food for the lunch.

Éomer and Lothíriel stood there, and then Erchirion and Amrothos started talking.

"Amrothos, I believe our sister was a little scared of the Rohirrim." Erchirion said crossing his arms and looking at Amrothos.

"Well, it is not an uncommon event for her to be scared of new comers. When she first met our cousins she barricaded herself in her room." Amrothos said with a smirk. Lothíriel felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Please, no more." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"We are sorry, sister, but how could we resist." Amrothos said.

"I do not think that Lord Éomer would like to hear childhood stories of what Lothíriel did, or you two for that matter." Elphir said, looking at them sternly. Erchirion and Amrothos's eyes became wide at the thought of what Elphir could say. "Well, I think I should go and wash up a little before we have lunch." He turned and left.

Erchirion and Amrothos let out a sigh and starred after Elphir. "He is too serious sometimes." Amrothos commented.

"And you are not at some points." Lothíriel retorted, glaring at him. She turned and left, not saying anything more.

"She is just mad that we told you about what she did." Amrothos said, looking at his retreating sister.

"Or that we embarrassed her in front of you about." Erchirion said smiling.

"Why would you say that?" Éomer asked.

"She usually comes up with a reply when ever we bring up that incident." Amrothos said.

"We should go to the dining hall, father will have not have taken long to wash-up." Erchirion said. As they entered into the palace, Amrothos and Erchirion were talking lively, while Éomer thought about what they had said. Why was Lothíriel embarrassed in front of him? She did not know him and she was not embarrassed when they first met. Éomer had stopped listening to the conversation until he heard his sister's name mentioned.

"What was that about Éowyn?" He asked, breaking his own thoughts.

"She heard that you were here and decided that, since you were so close, that she should take this opportunity to see you. So she and Faramir will be arriving tomorrow." Erchirion said.

"Why did they not come with you?"

"She felt like giving you fair warning before she came, instead of just coming with us. And I think she had yet to fully convince Faramir to go when we had talked to her." Erchirion smiled as he finished.

They arrived at the doors to the hall and entered. Imrahil and Lothíriel were already there, seated and waiting for the others. They stood as the others entered, and sat when they did. Elphir arrived shortly after and seated himself. Éomer sat next to Erchirion and Amrothos next to him. Éomer decided that he liked them better than Elphir. Elphir was across from Éomer as well as Lothíriel. Imrahil sat at the head of the table.

The meal came and they talked, all except Lothíriel, who seemed to find more interest in her plate than the conversation. Éomer was asked about many questions about Rohan and her customs. He gladly answered and returned the questions with ones about Dol Amroth. In all, it was a pleasant meal. As they finished, Imrahil looked at Lothíriel, and noticed that she seemed to not have spoken the entire meal. "Lothíriel, you seem quiet today, are you well?" He said with a look of concern.

"I am fine, father." She said, looking up for the first time.

"Good, then would you be able to show Lord Éomer around the palace this afternoon? It appears he has only seen his rooms and the kitchens."

Lothíriel was backed into a corner. She could not say no, but was still not sure about Éomer and her feelings of hurt towards him. Looking back up, she said serenely "I would be glad to."

0000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: If anyone, besides **Evanescent Dawn **or possibly **Queen Arwen** (I can't remember if I told you this or not) can guess which song I got the inspiration form for this, you win a prize. Here's a hint: it does talk about a meeting a prince charming but that the girl doesn't know about it till chapter three. Think little kids songs.

**Responses**:

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Well, this is longer and I tried for the depth, but I don't know if I got it. Thanks for the review and I will try harder next chapter because I think I'm going to switch to first person Lothíriel.

**lady scribe of avandell**: Glad that you liked it! And thanks for reviewing on my other story as well! I do have one suggestion about seeing _Finding Neverland_, I saw it and loved it, but my friend saw it and hated it. But the consensus is that it's good.

**Evanescent Dawn**: And you read this chapter before hand as well and thanks for the help with it! It really did help.

**A/N** (again): I don't know when I will next update on this because my Faramir/ Éowyn muse has been acting up lately (read as I have about um…3 stories in the works featuring them.). "The Price of Milk" very weird movie.


	4. A Fight and Duties

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long, but considering my track record on updating fics, this one is actually doing pretty well. Happy Holidays! And the prize goes to** GypsySwordGodess**! You can use the character of your choice for a day! And the runners up are **lady scribe of avandell** and **spider**! You guys get a half of a day.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

* * *

Lothíriel and Éomer rose at the same time, Éomer trying to meet her eyes. She would not look at him, nor made a sound as she walked out of the hall.

Lothíriel set a quick pace through the halls, not really saying anything about the place, except pointing out where other exits or study's were. She looked around one corner cautiously, and then motioned for Éomer to follow her into one of the rooms. It was filled with more books, though it looked as though it had not been opened in years. Dust covered the shelves and the chairs. The air seemed stale to the taste and what light was let in by the window seemed pale.

"This was my aunt's study, no one comes in here, or around here." Lothíriel said calmly. Then turned to look Éomer directly in eyes, her eyes full of rage. "You lied to me, you lied to someone you had not even met, how could you do that?!" Her voice rose as she spoke, not believing she uttered these words, though her mouth had seemed to take on a mind of its own. She had to say this, needed to make him understand why she did not look him in the eyes before.

"I did not lie, _Princess_." Éomer retorted, emphasizing the last word. "I told you what I thought any person in the market should know about me, you are the one who did not tell me who you are!" Éomer shouted back at her, how could she accuse him of this, he had not told a single lie to her, except his name and even that wasn't fully a lie. His sister did call him that, when they were younger.

"You lied about your name and you said that your King was a good man, how could you be so arrogant!"

"My King was a good man, my King was Théoden, though I am have been told he would be proud of me."

"He would not be proud of your lying." Lothíriel said accusingly.

Éomer opened his mouth to reply when the door opened. It was hard to tell who had the more surprised look on their face, Éomer or Lothíriel. Lothíriel blushed and quickly looked at the floor, away from her brother. Éomer stood up strait and looked Amrothos in the eyes. Amrothos just smiled at the two of them.

"Dear sister, I believe, if you are finished with showing our guest around, that Father would like a word with you." The tone in his voice said that she was finished, whether it was the truth or not. Lothíriel turned and left, without a glance or word to either Éomer or Amrothos. Éomer stared after her and let out a sigh.

"She can be forceful when she wants to be." Amrothos said.

"Yes, though I think that Éowyn is worse at some points. How did you know she was in here?" Éomer asked.

"I followed you two, and your shouts could be heard down the hall." Amrothos said with a shrug.

"If you followed us, how did you know your father wants a word with her?"

"He said that, when I thought it right, to make sure she would come see him," Amrothos smiled, "and for you two to not be alone to long."

"Ah. So you were to be her chaperon and rescuer?" Éomer said.

"Yes, and in a way the bearer of bad news." Éomer looked at Amrothos, bewildered. "I do not think she wants to talk with Father."

* * *

Lothíriel arrived at the door to her father's study, and she took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. She half expected to not hear a reply when a faint "Come in" came from behind the door.

She opened the door and walked in, and closed it silently behind her. "You wanted to speak with me Father?" It was all she could say.

"Yes, please sit down." Imrahil said, looking up to see her. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Lothíriel sat down. "You know why I want to speak with you," Lothíriel nodded, "so please tell me why did you not do as I asked?"

"I do not know. I just ran. I wish I could have a better reason for why, but I do not." Lothíriel said, her eyes downcast.

"Lothíriel you need to stop acting so childish. Your twenty-first birthday is quickly approaching and you should think about what you want your future to be. You should be thinking about marriage." Imrahil sighed. He did not want to talk to his daughter like this but she had to know what was expected of her.

Lothíriel had heard this all before, though this conversation had been more prevalent in the last few months. "I know Father. I will try to act more appropriately." It was the same response that she used whenever this conversation happened.

"You will act more appropriately, Lothíriel." Imrahil said, a hint of warning in his voice. Lothíriel nodded again. "Lothíriel, I believe that this is for your own well being. You may go." Imrahil said, understanding for her in his eyes.

Lothíriel stood and left. She walked through the halls, not really knowing where she was going. Thoughts were swimming through her head. What she had said to Éomer, what her father had said, the thought of marriage. Out of all those thoughts, the one that terrified her the most was marriage. The thought of leaving her family and home was a thought that had plagued her since she had been old enough to be considered by suitors. She was lost in everything that was expected of her, of her future for her life. Her wondering lead her to her rooms. She opened the door and fond the bed and collapses upon it, grateful for its comfort and support. The events of the day seemed to catch up with her, all the emotions she had gone through and the ones she had hid. She felt sleep coming to her, and relinquished her control to it, drifting into a dream world where she did not have expectations put upon her.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok so be honest with this chapter. And anything that people want to see happen, please leave in a review. And sorry that this is short. Oh, the song was "Belle" from _Beauty and the Beast_. And _The Price of Milk_, though it had Karl Urban shirtless for a good amount of time, was a weird movie.

**Responces**:

**Evanescent Dawn**: You have known me for more like two years. Thanks for the review and I think that this is the most of this story that you haven't read! I mean, you usually read them before, but not some of this one.

**Spider**: Yay you reviewed! It was Disney! Glad you like it and did your paper go alright?

**lady scribe of avandell**: I think you should know that the song "Once upon a dream" was going through my head after I got your review, which was a good thing! Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Gaerwen**: Glad you liked it and I tried to make the conversations better to follow. Thanks for the review!

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar: **Thanks for the review! Yes, Karl Urban is cool.

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Thanks for the review! For some reason first person is not working for me on this story, Lothíriel or Éomer are not letting me into their heads.

**GypsySwordGoddess**: I love that musical too!!!! It is really my favorite, I think I made my parents take me to see it in the theaters about 8 times (not counting when we saw it in IMAX)! Glad that it made you laugh and hope your roommate didn't wake up. Anyway, thanks for the review!


	5. Apologies

**A/N**: THEIR DONE!!!!!!! MY COLLEGE APPLICATIONS ARE DONE!!!!!! Sorry, its just so happy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, though they are taking my out to celebrate my applications being done!

* * *

Lothíriel awake to the sound of knocking at her door. She rolled over, not wanting to get up, and tried to go back to sleep. The knocking continued, however. She gave and finally mutter "I am awake." She moved to her door, first taking into account that she was still dress, and opened it slightly. There stood Amrothos, with an amused look on his face.

"Are you ready to go great our dear cousin?" He asked, grinning.

Lothíriel looked at him, then realization dawn on her. "Not at the moment, I have to get dressed. Do I really need a guard to make sure I go?" She asked, almost closing the whole door, just enough so she could hear him.

"With how you acted before, yes. I thought you were dressed."

"No, I just feel asleep in my clothes. I will be out in a minute." Lothíriel shouted from her closet. She quickly changed and ran a brush through her hair. _I do not need some one to take me down_, she thought, _I am no longer a child_. She then moved to the door again, and she glared at him.

"I know the way down." She said. He just looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Well, you do not have to be so amused at this."

"All right then, do not ever miss someone's arrival and this will stop."

They walked down to the front courtyard, that Lothíriel was getting quite used to seeing. She hoped that she would not have to come tomorrow. As they were walking, her stomach let out a moan. "Amrothos, is there time for me to find something to eat?" She asked.

"Not if you want to be there so that Father will not yell at you again. You slept late this morning." His faced showed hints of worry upon it. She was often up earlier than most would expect her to be, her over sleeping would usually mean that she was ill. "Are you well?"

"I am fine, I just think that I was tired from yesterday. I had been up quiet early yesterday." She brushed off his concern, remembering why she was up early, then the following events.

She became lost in thought as she walked. _I should not have acted the way I did,_ she thought, _nor should I have behaved how I did with Éomer. I had done the same thing with him._ Lothíriel began to feel the pangs of guilt as she walked, and her expression reflected it. Amrothos looked at her again. "Are you sure you are not ill?"

It took Lothíriel a moment to be roused from her thoughts. "No." She whispered. She went back to her thoughts, going over her behavior from yesterday over and over again. She resolved that she would apologize to Éomer, to say that her actions were childish and un called for.

They arrived at the courtyard just as Éomer did. He looked at Lothíriel, then turned away. Lothíriel was about to open her mouth, let out the words that wanted to come out, when her father and two other brothers entered. With Elphir was his wife, Elarinya, who was holding their son, Alphros. He was all of two years of age, and squirmed in his mother's arms.

Elphir walked over to Éomer, and motioned for Elarinya to follow. "Lord Éomer, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lady Elarinya, and our son, Alphros." Elphir said, giving a little smile to Alphros.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady." Éomer said. Once Alphros saw Éomer, he curled up to his mother and hid his face. "I think that he is a little shy, like his aunt." Elarinya just laughed and kissed Alphros' brow. Lothíriel turned her head at the comment, not wishing Éomer to see her checks redden.

"No, he just does not like strangers to much yet, once you have been around him a little more, he will want to go everywhere with you." She said.

"I can not wait." He said dully. He looked away from the boy and his mother when he heard the sound of horses hooves. He looked to the gates to the palace and saw his sister and Faramir galloping up. When they entered, Éowyn was a little ahead of Faramir, and had a very triumphant look on her face. They slowed their steeds and came to a halt in front of the group gathered there. Éomer just grinned at his sister as she slid off her horse. Faramir soon followed smirking as well. Some stable hands came and took the horses, though Éowyn was a little hesitant at this. They walked over to the group and Éomer embraced his sister.

"It is good to see you again, Éowyn," he let go of her and turned to Faramir, "I trust you are treating her well." Éomer said sternly. Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"He is treating me well, Éomer." She sighed. Faramir took Éowyn's hand and lead her over to his uncle.

"Uncle, it is good to see you again." Faramir said as he embraced Imrahil. He moved to Elphir and did the same. When he spotted Alphros curled up to his mother he smiled. "Little Alphros, may have you grown." Alphros turned and smiled at him. "Do you remember Éowyn? The last time you saw her was at my wedding." Alphros looked at Éowyn, and decided since Faramir liked her, she was all right with him. He nodded, but still held tight to his mother.

Erchirion and Amrothos took this opportunity to come over and give Faramir a good slap on the back. "Erchirion, Amrothos, it is also good to see you." Faramir said as he returned their greeting. Éowyn laughed. Faramir then noticed Lothíriel, who had stayed quiet the whole time. He motioned for her to come over as well.

"Lothíriel, it is good to see you again." Faramir said.

"You as well." She said as she embraced him.

"This is Éowyn." Faramir said, and Éowyn nodded.

Imrahil came over to where they were standing. "You two look tired from your journey, would you like to see your rooms?" He offered.

"Yes, though I believe that we would be awake enough for a lunch later." Éowyn said. She then turned to Éomer, who was scowling a little at Faramir. "It is good to see you again, and do not look at Faramir that way." She smiled at him. They walked off, Imrahil leading the way.

Lothíriel and Éomer were left standing there, Éomer staring after his sister, and Lothíriel trying to think of words of how to start the conversation. She finally settled on the most direct route, and was about to open her mouth when Éomer began to walk away. "Wait, please." She asked. Éomer turned to look at her, wondering if what she was going to say this time.

"I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. I should not have acted the way I did." Her words were rushed and she hoped that they were what she should have said. Éomer looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"My behavior was no better than yours." He said. Lothíriel looked relieved, and then her stomach groaned again. Éomer looked at her, and tried to resist laughing. "Did you have breakfast this morning, my Lady?" He asked. Lothíriel shock her head. "Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens then?"

"That would be wonderful, my Lord." Lothíriel said. They walked to the kitchen, both feeling as if the day before had not happened.

* * *

**A/N**: I will explain why Lothíriel was not at Faramir and Éowyn's wedding, hopefully in the next chapter. Anyway, review please. And I want to say thank you to all who did review. This is the most reviews I have gotten for this amount of chapters! You guys are the greatest!

**Responses**:

**Shallindra**: This chapter is longer! Thanks for the review! Yes, he is shirtless. He is shirtless when he goes into the milk and when he's in the bath tube(nothing but his head and chest is shown) and in the morning. Actually, thats a lot.

**Hector's Lap Dancer**: And you know what? I had to put this name here too. Thanks for the review! And yay about your history teacher, Troy did exist.

**Evanescent Dawn**: Wow, sorry about the baby sitting. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter. More of Lothíriel's thoughts!

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Yes the characters were being stubborn. Thanks for the review! I really liked the suggestions, keep them coming! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Gaerwen**: Hope the conversations were easy to follow in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**GypsySwordGoddess**: Your review made me smile! Lucky, Legolas gave you the EE. Oh well, he did need part time employment. And glad that you are happy about getting Éomer. Hope you like this chapter! My friends think I'm crazy too, so its not to bad.

**lady scribe of avandell**: Thanks for the review and glad you like it. This chapter is longer than the last and I hope you liked it.

**wondereye**: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

: Thanks for the review, and yes it is the song. Glad you like it!

**A/N**: Just so it is out there, I have a one-shot Éomer and Lothíriel story up. It is called "To Lend a Horse". Just so you know, in case you want to read. Don't have to.


	6. Conversations

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I should have updated sooner, but everything got in the way, and for some reason my muse for this just went on vacation. Anyway, I have not abandoned this, in fact I do know what is going to happen, its just getting there is the problem. In other news, I got into my first choice college! So there is one thing off my mind.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

**Dedication**: To **Evanescent Dawn**. She always reads my stuff and I am very grateful for that.

* * *

Éomer and Lothíriel walked to the kitchens, talking about simple things. Lothíriel was again struck by how different he was from the men of Dol Amroth. She smiled at this and Éomer noticed. They came to the kitchens and Éomer opened the door for her. The cooks came over to them, and fussed about them. Lothíriel finally got them to calm down enough to procure some food for the both of them.

Lothíriel found one of the tables that was not in use and brought the food with her. It was not much, but Lothíriel was glad to get something to eat. She realized that she had not had any food since the lunch yesterday, and began to eat like it. Éomer laughed a little when he saw her grab hungrily at the food.

Lothíriel looked at him and he tried to control his laughing. "Do you find my eating funny, my Lord?" She said with an edge in her voice.

"Only because you eat as if you have not eaten anything for days." Lothíriel stopped eating so fast, still glaring at Éomer.

Éomer grabbed some of the food as well, making sure to stay out of her way. One of the cooks came over and brought two mugs of ale with her. Lothíriel took hers and drank deeply. She still had a little when she put it down. Éomer raised his glass to her and took a sip. It was milder than what he was used to in Rohan, and lighter.

Lothíriel looked at him quizzically. "Is the ale not to your liking?" She asked.

"No, I am just not used to the taste. It is different that what we have in Rohan." He said, taking another sip. An awkward silence ensuedÉomer wracking his brain for something to talk about. He fell back on something he knew a lot about. "Your stables are very nice here." He commented.

"They should be. Horses are important to the people of Dol Amroth. Like they are to those of Rohan." Lothíriel said before taking another sip.

"I was just surprised with them."

"I shall tell my Father that. I believe he will take it as a compliment." Lothíriel said with a smile.

"He should." A thought occurred to Éomer, a question he wanted to know the answer to. "Why did you not go to my sister's wedding?"

Lothíriel looked up and brushed a lock of her hair from her face. "I was ill when the party was about to leave, and in no condition to travel." Éomer looked at her with an unbelieving look. " I was ill, if you do not believe me go ask the healers!" Éomer shock his head. Lothíriel's anger returned to her. "Do you not believe me because of before?" She spat.

Éomer, though he knew well the warnings of a woman's anger, did not seem to care. "Nay, my Lady, it is because I believe you would have wanted to go to your cousin's wedding for anything. It does not seem natural to miss it." Éomer said dryly.

"I was ill, I wanted to go, to leave here for once, but I was told I was in no condition to travel, my _Lord_." She finished as if she were uttering a curse. She stood and stormed out, muttering under her breath.

Éomer sat dumbstruck. He could not believe how she was acting. He sighed and looked back at his cup. Inwë came over and began to clean up some of the food that was left.

"My Lord, she really is a very nice lady." She said after a second. "I do not know why she acts like this with you."

"Nor do I." Éomer said and he got up and left.

* * *

Lothíriel stalked down the hall, not really caring where she was going. _Why does he not believe me?_ She mused. She did not really think much else when another voice spoke up. _Why does he affect me so?_ That she could not even think of an answer too. She had never acted this way to a visitor before, nor to anyone for that matter. She was lost in her thoughts, until someone calling her name roused her from her thoughts. She turned and saw Éowyn walking towards her.

"Lady Éowyn." She said.

Éowyn shock her head. "Please do not call me that, we are family now. Honestly I am not used to this formality." She said.

"It does get tiresome sometimes." Lothíriel admitted.

"I do not think that I will ever get used to it." Éowyn sighed.

"It is not as bad as in Minas Tirith, there is etiquette for everything. Even when and where you could be alone. Out of the city, however, things become more laxed." Lothíriel said.

"Well, I will have to change that." Éowyn smiled. "Would you like to come a picnic for lunch? It is a wonderful day and Faramir and I were thinking about inviting you and my brother to join us." Lothíriel had a smile on her face until Éomer was mentioned. It only faltered for a minute, and Éowyn caught that.

"I would love to join you. I should go change into something more suitable for riding then." Lothíriel said continuing down the hall as a way to say goodbye.

* * *

Éowyn wondered what her brother had done to make Lothíriel falter at the mere mention of him. She didn't have time to think about it, she saw Éomer in the hall.

"Éomer, would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked.

He started and turned to her. "YesÉowyn, that would be good." He continued until Éowyn decided to keep their conversation going.

"What did you say to Lothíriel to make her angry at you?"

"The first time or the most recent?"

* * *

Some time laterÉowyn found her way back to her room, found Faramir reading on the couch that was there. She sat herself down next to him, and moved closer to him. He lowered his book and put his arm around her.

"Both said they would come, though they did not like the idea of the other going." Éowyn said after a pause.

"Did they?" Faramir said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, apparently they have not been able to get along to well." She looked up at Faramir before she continued. "I think they have feelings for each other."

"And why would you say that?"

"My brother has never cared that much to explain why he did not want to spend time with a maiden, he would just say that he did not want to. Your cousin also quickly left after she accepted the invitation."

"They might, or they could just not like each other that much. We shall see at lunch then." Faramir said, hold her closer.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry again, and hopefully I will update sooner, since next weekend is a four day weekend.

**Responses:**

**Queen Arwen**: I think I remember about the argument. Yes I did, and they both come back next chapter too! Thanks for the review!

**lady scribe of avandell**: Yes, and this chapter was shorter than it should have been. And they didn't recover entirely. Thanks for the review!

**wonderye**: You win my price for the most reviews I have ever gotten on a fanfiction! Thanks for the review!

**Blue Eyes At Night**: It was maturity, and then she fell right back out. I think I read that story too. It was funny. I love long reviews so keep them coming! And I always thought of Éomer that way too. Thanks for the review!

**Evanescent Dawn**: Tease Faramir all you want, as long as I can help him cheer up! They were getting along, and now they aren't again, I love playing with them! Thanks for the review!

**Wenham-Wonderer**: Thanks for the review!

**Estel la Rodeuse**: Thanks for the review!


	7. The Picnic

**A/N**: I really need to update sooner on this. But this is six pages here, so it's pretty long, for me anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

* * *

Lothíriel made her way to the stables, after changing into one of her riding outfits. She walked over to one of the grooms and asked to have her horse readied. Celegbein, her horse, noticed her when she entered. Her horse moved her head to the stall next to the one that she was in, and shorted. Lothíriel looked at the occupant, and saw that she had not seen that one before. The horse was proud and looked hard to handle. Lothíriel cued to him in elvish and pet his nose.

Éomer walked in to see her patting his horse, and his horse liking it. _Apparently, he can charm her better than I can_, he thought. He walked over to the stall, and coughed to show he was there. Lothíriel stopped her motions and gave him a sour look.

The groom that was to attend to Lothíriel's horse was about to offer to do the same for Éomer's when Éomer took his horse out himself. Lothíriel looked at him, as the groom took hers and began to brush her horse down.

Éomer had always liked preparing his horse for a ride, and always took great care in it. He looked at Lothíriel watching him. "I always ready my horse." He said calmly.

Apparently, Éomer realized, Lothíriel took this as a challenge. Lothíriel walked over to the groom, told him that she could ready her horse, and dismissed him.

Éomer brushed Firefoot down as Lothíriel did the same to Celegbein. She had a determined look in her eye, that she could show him a lady of Gondor could ready a horse as well.

Éowyn and Faramir walked into a scene neither thought that they would ever witness. Lothíriel was struggling with putting the bit in her horse's mouth, while Éomer stood by, apparently trying his hardest not to help. All the while, Lothíriel took opportunities to shoot Éomer looks that could kill.

Éowyn walked over to the stall that held Windfola and brought him out to prepare him for a ride. She saw that Lothíriel had managed to get the bit in her horse's mouth, and was now working on the saddle. Éowyn tethered Windfola and walked over.

"Would you like some help Lothíriel?" Éowyn offered. Lothíriel nodded, as she placed the saddle on her horse. Lothíriel brought the strap under Celegbein's belly, and hooked it to the other side of the saddle. Éowyn ran her fingers under the strap, and looked at the horse's face. She loosened the strap a little, and moved two of her fingers between the strap and the horse. "You should always be able to do that, or else it is to tight." She smiled.

"Thank you." Lothíriel said, and she walked her horse out to the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Faramir had already brushed his horse, Scurleof, who had been a gift from Éomer when he had married Éowyn, and was about to offer to do the same for Windfola. Éowyn took the brush from him and began to stroke Windfola. "Éomer," She said, "why did you not help her?"

"She did not want my help. I thought that a groom was going to do that for her, but then I made a comment and she thought that I did not think that she could saddle a horse and decided to do it herself." He exclaimed.

"Did you offer to help?" Éowyn asked.

"No, but I could see that she did not want it." Éomer said, tightening the strap on Firefoot's saddle.

"She wanted you to say something." Éowyn said.

"She is right, you know. I know that my cousin has never done that, and that even with those looks she was giving you, she wanted you to help." Faramir added.

Éomer grunted. "Then she could have said something. How was I to know that she wanted help?"

"Because she started it in front of you." Éowyn said as if telling a child. She finished brushing Windfola and moved to put in the bridle. Windfola took it without any resistance, and Éowyn gave him a pat on the nose before getting her saddle.

Éomer finished and looked at Faramir. "She could have said something, you know."

"And that would not have been her way." Faramir said, sliding the saddle on to his horse. Éowyn returned with her saddle and saddled Windfola.

She turned to Éomer, who had his horse, ready and seemed to be waiting for them. "Are you going to wait for us because you do not want to be alone with her?"

"No, sister, I was waiting to go out with the both of you." Éomer said nonchalantly.

"Of course, that is the reason." She said with a smile. She led Windfola out of the stable and Éomer and Faramir followed.

The day was bright and a cool breeze off the ocean was in the air. Lothíriel stood by the gate, waiting for them. Once she saw them, she placed her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself up. Once up, she realized that her stirrups were to long, and was about to dismount to change them, when Éomer came over.

"Let me." He said. She took her foot out, and he shortened the stirrup and then went to the other side and did the same thing.

"Thank you." She said.

"It is nothing, my lady." He said.

Éowyn gave Faramir a small smile as she placed some of the food in her saddlebag and handed the rest to Faramir. He took it, and before mounting, he leaned over and kissed her.

Once they were all on their horses, they headed out of the palace and into the streets. Lothíriel and Faramir began to take a lead, since they knew this place more than Éowyn or Éomer. Once they passed the gates of the city, Lothíriel looked at Faramir.

"Where do you think we should go?" She asked.

"I think I know a place, the one where we used to go." He said.

Lothíriel smiled. "I think that would be good."

"Which way is this place?" Éowyn asked.

Lothíriel pointed to her right. "That way, about a mile. Not to far." She said with a smile. "Should we race, like we used to?"

Faramir smiled. "I do no think we should, unless we are prepared to lose. We have the King of Rohan and his sister with us."

"And that does not mean that we would win." Éowyn said with a smile.

"Then it is a race." Éomer said.

"Aye, it should not be hard to find, it is glade by a stream. Once you get to it, you should be able to find it." Lothíriel said.

"Then let us begin." Faramir said as he urged his horse forward.

Éowyn followed suit, and so on. Faramir was out in front, but Éowyn soon was up to him. She smiled at him as her horse took the lead. Éomer appeared at Faramir's side as well, closely followed by Lothíriel. Faramir urged his horse on, and soon it was Éomer and Lothíriel out in front. Éowyn and Faramir had given up on racing the others, and were more racing each other.

Éomer and Lothíriel were about even when they saw the stream come into view. Firefoot was about to take the lead, when Éomer nudged him to slow a little. Lothíriel noticed, and when she arrived at the spot first, she quickly turned her horse.

"You let me win!" She said.

"I did not, you won." Éomer said as Faramir and Éowyn arrived.

"No, you told your horse to slow down just as you saw the stream." Lothíriel accused.

"Lothíriel, my brother would never do that on purpose. He takes to much pride in the speed of his horse." Éowyn said calmly. She dismounted and looked at her brother. She addressed him in Rohirric at the look in his eyes. "Did you let her win?" She asked.

Éomer, knowing to keep an expressionless face, replied in his native tongue. "I did, but I did not think she would notice."

Éowyn walked over and hit him on the shoulder. Faramir and Lothíriel looked at each other and then back at the siblings.

"So?" Lothíriel said.

"He says Firefoot slowed down with out his will." Éowyn said, still looking at her brother.

"Oh." Lothíriel said surprised. "That is the first time I won." She said. Éowyn went back to her horse and began to unpack some of the food. Faramir walked over, and made sure the other two would not hear his words.

"What did your brother say?" He whispered into her ear.

"That he let her win." Éowyn replied in the same whisper. "He most like her, he would never let me win." She said with a smile.

"I always let you win-ow!" He said when she hit him. "All right, you always win." He said smiling at her. They gathered the things they needed to start lunch.

They set out the bread, cheeses, and dried meat they had brought. Lothíriel set out the blanket to sit on. She seemed very pleased with her win, and none of the others wished to spoil it. Éowyn lay her head against Faramir and they began to eat. Éomer and Lothíriel sat opposite each other, not talking much. She poured all of them ale form the flask that they had brought. She handed glasses to everyone. Éowyn drank half of hers in the first gulped. Lothíriel stared at her, but said nothing. The sun streamed through the trees, glistening off the water. Silence reigned and Éowyn decided to break it.

"Lothíriel, you said that it that was the first time you had won a race. Did you race often?" She asked.

"I would always race my brothers here. And when Faramir would come to visit, we would all race. I, being the youngest and only girl, would always lose or get a later start than the others. They always seemed to conspire to leave me behind." Lothíriel said with a smirk.

"You always wanted to go, even when your father did not want you to. So we had to take care of you. Of course we would conspire to leave you home." Faramir said.

"Reminds me of what Éowyn would do." Éomer said, looking at his sister. "She would sneak out and follow me and my friends everywhere." Éowyn scowled at him. "One time, my friends and I had to tell out nurse to wait in the stables to stop her. When we got back, Éowyn was sitting looking at the door waiting for me."

"What happened?" Lothíriel asked.

"Nothing." Éowyn replied. "I was in too much trouble for sneaking out with them anyway. I did not want to get into more by hurting my brother." Éowyn said with a smirk.

"And I appreciate that everyday." Éomer said.

They finished their meal and sat for a little more, talking about old memories and other such things. Lothíriel was the first to move to get up.

"We should return soon, the sun is past its highest point." She said looking around. The others stood and they gathered the things. Éowyn and Faramir packed up their saddlebags with what was left of the things they brought.

Lothíriel, meanwhile, walked over to the stream and slipped off her shoes. She went out a little, holding her dress up, letting the cool water was over her feet. She turned to the others, who were looking at her, and said, "I always do this. The water is fine today if you want to join."

The others took off their shoes and joined her in the water. The rocks were slippery and it took some effort to balance. Éomer lost his balance when he stepped on a particularly wet stone and fell. The grabbed on to the nearest thing to try to balance himself, which was Lothíriel. She fell under his weight as well, but not with out grabbing on to Faramir. He dropped to his knees, and Éowyn was the only one left standing. She burst out laughing at the sight of all of them.

"You think this is funny, my lady." Faramir said. Éowyn could not find her voice to reply, and nodded her head between fits of laughter. "Well, we shall see how you like it."

"No!" She screamed has Faramir grabbed her hand and pulled her down as well. She sat up in the stream and glared at Faramir. "You will pay for that." She said. She splashed him when he had opened his mouth to reply, which sent the others into fits of laughter.

Faramir chocked out the water. He turned to the others. "See how you like it." And he splashed them as well. They continued to splash each other until the shadows lengthened and the light was dimming.

"We should go back now." Éowyn said, standing. She wrung out her hair and dress as best she could before she headed over to the horses. The others followed. They mounted the horses, and began a slow ride back, cursing whenever a wind blow over their soaked clothes.

* * *

**A/N**: This is officially the longest chapter in the story so far. I hope it was worth the wait and please review! And I will try to update sooner. I promise...

**Reposes:**

**Gaerwen**: Thanks for the review!

**Blue Eyes At Night**: It did, and now Éowyn and Faramir are trying to help them out. There was a race, and such a nice one it was too. Thanks for the review!

**lady scribe of avandell:** I hope you get your disk back soon. That's really bad about your computer. Thanks for the review!

**FoolishlyBraveDarkStar**: I think that they could be helpful too. Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: The grudge is over now right? And now I update again. You should do that too! Thanks for the review!

**Evanescent Dawn**: I know you are banned from the computer at the moment, but I am still responding. Yes, opposites do attract. I have been going over that in physics for the past few days. Anyway, thanks for the review!


	8. Overprotective

**A/N**: I am updating really close, and I have plans for the next few chapters, so I hope they will be put up sooner.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

* * *

The group rode up to the gates of Dol Amroth, and was about to enter when Lothíriel stopped.

"Wait, I do not think we should go through the city like this." She motioned to her wet clothes. "There is a way around, I think we should take it."

"That sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Faramir said.

They began around the city, not bothering to move very fast. The path was, however, in shadow so they felt the cool of the shadows as well as their wet clothes.

"The next time we all go somewhere, remind me to bring dry clothes." Éowyn said to Faramir.

Faramir laughed. "I agree. Or at least something to put over the wet ones."

They arrived at the other entrance, at the back of the palace. They lead their horse to the entrance to the stables and dismounted. Lothíriel was about to get off when she heard her name.

"Lothíriel, what are you doing in wet clothes!" Elphir said. She swung her leg over and hopped to the ground as he came over to her. "You should not be out like this. Do you know how late it is?"

Lothíriel looked around and saw the shadows had lengthened a great deal since she had last checked. _I guess we went the other way at a very slow pace. _She thought. "I am sorry brother, I did not mean to be so late. It is not as if I was in any danger, Faramir and Lord Éomer were with me." The look on Elphir's face made her wonder if this had eased any of his worry.

Elphir looked at the other three, then back at his sister. "I think that this conversation would best be finished in private." He said. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her, a little forcefully, into the place.

Éowyn looked to Faramir, who was shaking his head. "Elphir is a very over protective older brother. He doesn't want anything to happen to her." He said.

"Reminds me of someone." Éowyn said looking at her brother. Éomer acted as if he had not heard her, and grabbed the reigns of Lothíriel's horse.

"I think I will unsaddle Celegbein for her." Éomer said walking to the stables. Éowyn and Faramir looked at each other, then headed after him.

* * *

Elphir dragged Lothíriel into the palace, making sure that she would not get away from him. He found one of the servants, and asked that a blanket could be brought to his study, for Lothíriel. He guided her there, then placed her in one of the chairs. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by him.

"You should know not be out for so long, Lothíriel. Did you even tell anyone that you were going?" He asked.

Lothíriel thought. No, she hadn't told anyone that she would be leaving, but then again, she thought that Faramir or Éowyn would have told someone. "No," she finally said, "I did not tell anyone that I was leaving. But it is not as if I was in any danger, Elphir. As I told you before, I was with Faramir and Éomer."

"You were with Lord Éomer with no reasonable escort. Before you open your mouth, Faramir is married and had his wife with him. Do you think that if they wanted, they would not leave you alone with Éomer?" He said angrily.

"But they didn't leave me alone. You know better than to think that I would do something like that as well-" She stopped when she heard the door open. A servant brought in the blanket that Elphir had asked for. He took it, and bid her to leave. He walked over and placed it around Lothíriel. She gladly took it and began to feel a little warmer.

"You should not think of what you would not do. How did you all get so wet?" He asked.

"We fell in the stream, the one we always used to race to." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"You have been in that stream many times before, and this time you fell?" He said in disbelief.

"I did not fall, Éomer did. Then he grabbed my arm to try not to fall, but that only succeeded in making me off balance, so I grabbed Faramir's arm. All three of us fell into the water." She explained.

"Then how did Lady Éowyn get wet?" Elphir asked.

"Faramir pulled her down when she started laughing at us." Lothíriel said plainly. "Nothing happened, Elphir, and nothing will. This is the first time that Lord Éomer and I have talked and had it not end in a fight." She thought of when they had first met, knowing that this was not entirely true. _No, _she thought, _it is true, when I did not know who he was, that is when we did not fight._

Elphir looked at her. "I just want to know where you are going. It is still not safe for you to wonder off anywhere. Tell someone where you are going the next time you decide to leave, that is twice that you have done that." He said with a little smile.

"I do not tell people only when I do not want to be found." She said.

* * *

Éowyn watched Éomer unsaddle first Firefoot then Celegbein. She waited for him to say something, but he would not open his mouth. She began to get angry with him when he did not speak, so she decided to be the first to speak.

"What to you think of Lady Lothíriel?" She asked him.

Éomer kept his head turned from her when he answered. "I think that she is agreeable, when she wants to be." He said. He didn't want to admit that, when they were not arguing, he quiet genuinely liked her._ Nothing beyond friends_ he told himself.

"Say that to my face them." Éowyn replied.

He looked at her, and knew that he had to say something different than what he did. "I think she is nice, when she wants to be. Can hold a grudge, when she wants to. There is something about her that makes me want to yell, but then there is something that makes me realize that I can't yell at her. It is confusing." He admitted.

"Have you thought what these feelings could mean?" Éowyn asked. She hoped he would get what she was saying, and realize that there was a possibility Lothíriel felt the same way.

"No." Éomer said.

"You are hopeless." Éowyn huffed. She turned and walked out of the stables, leaving Éomer with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N**: I know its a little short, but I do have the next ones planned. Any ideas are welcome. I think I like over protective brothers. Please review!

**Responses**:

**Queen Arwen**: Yes, the grudge over the Hector dream...I want to take a class in college that will tell me what that meant. Hopefully it meant nothing. Yes, I managed to sneak the e/f fluff in there. Its fun doing that. Sneaky Éomer letting her win, oh that's whats happening next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**lady scribe of avandell**: Yes, the stream thing is a nice feeling. Never done the horses before either, across a plain yes, not to a stream though. Thanks for the review!

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Yes, it was a very typical reaction. Thanks for the review!

**wondereye**: I liked the bashing too. Thanks for the review!


	9. Dinner

**A/N**: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I really never mean for this to happen, but it always does doesn't it. This not updating for a while. But, if you really want to see some of the reasons why or find out when I actually work on these things, I have a livejournal and a xanga. The livejournal name is larirenshadow and the xanga has in link in my profile. Leave a comment if you friend me.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

**Dedication**: To **lady scribe of avandell**, I would just like to thank you for the reviews and comments and that here is a reason why Elphir is so grumpy.

* * *

Once Éowyn had left, Éomer was really left with his thoughts. He tried not to think about what Éowyn had said, or about Lothíriel at all. Try as he did, however, she kept coming back into his thoughts. She was a complete mystery to him, how she acted and how she perceived other people. She could talk with a complete stranger and ask them to meet her somewhere, but when she knew the person, all she seemed to do was want to pick a fight. _And yet,_ he thought. He could not help but want to be around her.

Éomer some how found his way back to the room that he was staying in. He sat on the couch and just thought about everything. It was not until he heard a knock at his door that he realized that time had still gone on while he thought. His room had become very dark, only the golden light from the sunset lit a small part. He cursed his absent-mindedness.

When he opened the door and saw a servant looking like he would rather not be facing the King of Rohan. "The Prince would like me to inform you that he would like you to join him and his family for dinner."

Éomer nodded. "I will be down in a bit. Could you light some of the candles in here please?" Éomer asked.

The servant jumped and rushed forward to light some of them. "Thank you." Éomer muttered.

"My Lord." Was all the servant said as he was backing away.

Éomer quickly changed his clothes. After which he went down to the hall that he had been in before and knew that would be used now. He walked into to see Elarinya giving Alphros to his nurse. Alphros was saying how he wanted to spend some more time with "Éown and Fermir" as he called them. Imrahil was the first to notice that Éomer had come in.

"Ah, Éomer, good. We can start now." Everyone gathered around the long table. To the right of the head, where Imrahil sat, were Elphir, Elarinya, Lothíriel and Erchirion. On the other sat Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer, and Amrothos. Lothíriel smiled at Éomer, and was glad that she was sitting directly across from him.

The meal was served and a sense of unease settled over the table. Elphir would look skeptically at Éomer. Lothíriel noticed and decided to keep her head down. Éomer noticed and wondered if he had done something else to anger her. Imrahil watched the table, and marked everything that seemed to be happening between the three of them. Erchirion and Amrothos also took notice and wondered what had happened that day.

The conversation even seemed awkward. There were more comments about how the food was than actual conversations. Amrothos and Erchirion were having none of this and decided to bring up something else.

"Lothíriel, it seemed that today you ran off again." Erchirion said. Lothíriel tried to hide her face more that she was already doing.

Amrothos followed Erchirion's lead. 'Yes, you did. Where ever did you go?"

Keeping her head down, Lothíriel answered. "I went on a picnic with Faramir and Éowyn."

"Come now, was it just them. Why, Lord Éomer was also gone most of the day. Did you not go too?" Erchirion asked Éomer. Éomer nodded, talking in the scowl from Elphir.

"Did you all have a good time then?" Amrothos asked, looking down his side of the table.

"Yes we did. Though I do not think I will ever want to ride anywhere in wet clothes again." Éowyn replied, taking a sip of her drink afterward.

"Why were you riding in wet clothes?" Imrahil asked.

"Oh, we fell in the stream." Éowyn said calmly.

"I do not know if this is appropriate to discuss." Elphir said.

"Elphir, you used to be so light hearted. Could you be that way once more?" Amrothos asked.

"Not with the likes of you around." Elphir replied.

"For once, be your old self again, what made you change?" Erchirion asked.

"This is not the place to discuss this." Elphir said, his anger rising.

"Well, I do think it is. You used to sneak off with us and now you criticize us for doing what you did as well." Erchirion said.

"I have responsibilities, what changed was realizing what they were and that they are important to me." Elphir stood. "Father, I am sorry for this but I believe I am going to retire." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Elarinya, after Elphir left, stood as well. "I believe I should follow him. My apologies for leaving as well." She turned and hurried out of the room as well.

"That was something I did not expect." Amrothos said.

Imrahil looked at his younger sons. "You know better than to do that. This was truly not the place to talk to your brother like that. It would do you well to think about your own responsibilities."

"Yes, but we were just asking about where they left to today and Elphir was the one who started the argument." Erchirion pointed out.

"Because he yelled at me today for not telling anyone where I was going again. And for other things." Lothíriel spoke up, keeping the rest of what they talked about to herself.

"You did not tell anyone that you were leaving?" Faramir asked.

"I thought that, since I was going with you two, that you would have said something to someone." Lothíriel admitted. "Or, I forgot all together."

"Well, that is understandable, since you have a habit of going off without telling anyone, but he would not yell at you about that, at least not as much as your posture would say." Imrahil said. "I should have a talk with you about this as well." He added.

Lothíriel nodded. "There was nothing else that we talked about."

"What was that?" Imrahil asked.

Lothíriel turned her head to her father, trying to keep it from Éomer. "I would rather not discuss it here."

"That seems to be the general consensus about everything said tonight." Amrothos said dryly.

"Yes, but maybe they do not want to say the answers in front of guests." Éomer said.

"That is probably the reason." Erchirion said.

"So, if we should move on from talking about the events of today, may I ask do our guests have anything planned for tomorrow?" Amrothos asked.

"Éowyn wants to see the sea, closer, so I was going to take her to the beach." Faramir said.

"That sounds lovely." Lothíriel said.

"Why do you and your brothers come too, and Éomer as well." Éowyn said.

"I do not see a reason why not." Erchirion said.

It was agreed that all of them, Amrothos, Erchirion, Lothíriel, Faramir, Éowyn and Éomer would all go together to the seashore.

* * *

**A/N (again)**: I honestly will try to work on this more often, and after the first two weeks of May I will have two classes where I will be doing nothing. Please review!

**Responses**:

**Wondereye**: I think Imrahil will get there with being suppcious. And Elphir is really good at it. Thanks for the review!

**Queen Arwen**: It really does make it funny. I am sure that that is what the dream meant. The snow is probably all gone by now isn't it? Thanks for the review!

**lady scribe of avandell**: Elphir is always sort of this grumpy older brother. Maybe its just that he is older or something. Éomer is a little hopeless, but he will do something soon. Thanks for the review!

**Blue Eyes At Night**: Yes, that is really what they were doing (wink). Thanks for the review!

**fundun**: Let us all hope that. Thanks for the review!


End file.
